


Snow and Blood

by Kiikii74



Category: Original Work, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Blood, Hate, Other, Queen - Freeform, Revenge, Snow, dwarfs, kingdom - Freeform, white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiikii74/pseuds/Kiikii74
Summary: A kingdom before the abyss, a lost daughter and the determination to fight.A well-known fairy tale a little different.





	Snow and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't need to take on the kingdom, I only need to kill the queen."

Carelessly, the rotten wooden door behind him falls into the lock as he makes his way with sluggish steps through the only room of the hut in the forest. Poorly furnished, it holds only the bare essentials: an iron washtub containing a residue of dirty water, an old mattress together with the fur of the first bear the hunter ever shot, thanks to which he still has a deep scar on the left side of his face, and a small fireplace for cooking and warming. A few antlers decorate the walls, two guns stand in the corner. Not much, but this is his home and he feels comfortable here.

In the middle of the forest and cut off from the humans, because the hunter definitely has had enough of them.

What he has experienced is worth three lives in his opinion and from year to year it seems to be getting worse for the kingdom he used to love so much.

Because of her.

Softly sighing the man shakes his head, puts a log of wood on the embers of the fireplace and rubs his hands.

Soon it will snow, the air has been freezing cold for a long time and many animals have already retreated to their dens to spend the winter there, because it promises to become even colder and longer than the one before.

The hunter can feel this in his bones.

A cold breeze enters the hut as the door opens and closes again.  
A visitor?  
He never gets visitors.  
Without turning around, the hunter frowned and let his hand wander to the dagger on his belt.

"Go away. I am neither able nor willing to feed a vagabond through the winter or offer him a place to sleep," he grumbles darkly.

But the door does not open again and when he does not hear the stranger leave, the hunter rises, pulls the blade while he turns to the uninvited guest...

And freezes.

"You..." he breathes softly, slowly lowering the dagger.

With big eyes he stares stunned at the delicate figure standing there before him. Hair as black as ebony, which only a few years ago was still playfully caressing her shoulders, now hangs short and cheekily in the young woman's narrow face. Lips as red as blood curl into a crooked grin while her snow-white skin is slightly reddened by the cold outside on her cheeks and around her nose.

Years have passed and the girl from back then has become a woman, but the hunter immediately recognizes her as the child he helped to escape long ago and for whom he now lives in exile.

"Did you miss me, old codger?"

Her brown eyes shine mischievously before the grin turns into a broad smile.

Without an answer, the hunter drops his dagger to the ground before he crosses the hut with a few large steps to pull the young woman into a somewhat awkward embrace.  
Trembling, he inhales and is immediately surrounded by the familiar smell of cedars and carnations.

"I thought you were dead. I heard the queen has sent her armies into the mountains to do the job and kill you instead of me. I heard stories of poison and intrigue. So much gossip, I grew tired of the villages. I thought I'd never see you again."

Determinedly, the man grabs both shoulders of the woman, pushes her away a little and lets his gaze glide over her figure.  
His eyes are full of worry, like a father's.  
And for the young woman he has nearly as such a place in her heart.

"How? How did you escape? And more importantly, why did you return here? It's not far to the next village and the Queen has her informers everywhere. She will know you're alive. She'll try to kill you again. Goddamn it, she--"

"Calm down. All in due time," the black-haired woman interrupts her counterpart before she carefully frees herself from his grip and takes a few steps towards the small fire behind the hunter.

He follows her with his eyes, watching the child from that time turn back to him, deep determination in her gaze.

"I had help in my escape from the mountains and even now I am not alone. Seven warriors have accompanied me - they are waiting outside. But I need your help again, old friend. Without you I will not succeed in freeing my father's land from the hands of my stepmother."

In disbelief, an eyebrow of the hunter wanders up, a humourless laugh escapes him.

"You want to overthrow an entire kingdom with eight men?"

"I do not need to fight the kingdom. I only need to kill the queen."

The man nods thoughtfully.  
She has hardly changed at all. Determination and courage were her strengths even then and the hunter knows that her quest is possible.

He feels it in his bones.

When winter is over, the queen's blood will colour the snow red.  
The kingdom will find its peace, the rightful heir will lead the land into a golden age.

Finally. 

"I helped you back then, I'll help you now. You have my sword, Snow White."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this story of mine.  
> English is not my native language, so I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may find. I hope you still had fun reading it. 
> 
> Love, Kiikii


End file.
